I Believe
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: I feel you come back again...


I haven't written anything in about…forever lol so this is me trying to _slowly_ make my way back. May be some mistakes and it's not the best; I _know_ that so keep the flames to a minimum, kay? Just trying to brush off the cobwebs from my computer before I start working on TKHS, WATCHING and FOREVER WAITING :D

Song used- _I Believe_ by Diamond Rio; I own nothing.

And here we go…

* * *

The alarm blares and Eames pulls a pillow over his head with a groan.

"Arthur, turn that damn thing off."

There's no rustle of blankets at his side and Eames stills; shutting his eyes tightly. With a shaky breath Eames rolls over to the un-slept in side of the bed and slams his hand down on the clock. Pressing his face into the pillow he takes in a deep breath to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

_Every now and then _

_Soft as breath upon my skin _

_I feel you, come back again _

_And it's like, you haven't been_

* * *

Grabbing a paisley shirt from the closet is an everyday occurrence for Eames, but recently he's taken to ignoring the other sets of clothes. The clothes that are perfectly tailored to fit a body that Eames _still_ knows better than his own, one he worshiped for hours on end.

A perfectly pressed white shirt is pressed against his choice of the day and Eames can't help but allow the backs of his fingers to drag down the starched cotton. Down, down, down his fingers run until they reach the hem and that _damned stain_ he could never get out. Eames tried for hours; scrubbed till his fingers' were raw and unable to touch any surface for days, but he could never get it out. Did he really want to?

...He doesn't know.

With a growl he yanks his shirt from the hanger only to catch its collar on the zipper of a leather jacket hanging on the inside of the door. The _flopping_ sound of garments hitting the floor is followed by the sound of a tiny object bouncing off the wood floor.

Should he look down? How long has it been since he laid eyes on what used to be his partners, his _lovers_ life and sanity?

Deep breath.

It has those damned stains as well. White dots are made pink and Eames can't help but wonder what his love would've thought about that.

Gently, he gathers the die into his hand and picks the buttery soft leather jacket up off the floor. Returning the jacket to its hanger Eames runs his hands down its front before placing the die securely back into its pocket.

* * *

_Gone a moment from my side _

_Like the tears were never cried _

_Like the hands of time _

_Were pulling you, and me_

* * *

At work everything is the same. Cobb takes charge and shuttles them through every extraction, but everyone feels that missing piece. It's made even more obvious by the neatly stacked papers upon a desk that Eames remembers sitting at for days trying to remember every feature of that beautiful face.

No one touches the desk out of respect for Arthur…or fear of Eames, he's not sure which. Sitting on the chair now he leans back on the hind legs and closes his eyes to try and get the sleep that's evaded him for the past two months.

…Two months.

Has it been that long? Though it's unbelievable, it's true. Somehow the world has lost a vital piece that Eames thought if ever taken away would send the galaxy into a downward spiral.

But it's still here, still spinning.

Cries fill his head as he remembers the last time he felt Arthur's chest rise and fall under his hands. Bullets were raining down and Arthur was clutching his die in his bloody hand as Eames tried to stop the bleeding. They were just about to enter their targets dreams when the door crashed in followed by the sound on guns. Apparently they didn't cover their tracks as well as they thought.

Pulling his lovers dead weight towards the fire escape was something Eames will never forget. The weight in his hands, his own heavy breathing, Arthurs cries of pain which were slowly growing quieter.

And finally the beautiful, lifeless brown eyes that stared up at him when they reached the safe house.

How could he forget that?

A smack to his foot jerks Eames out of his memories.

"You ready?"

Cob stares at him with an assessing eye, has been for weeks. With a nod Eames heaves himself from the chair and takes his place among the group.

* * *

_And with all my heart, I'm sure _

_We're closer than we ever were _

_I don't have to hear or see _

_I've got all the proof I need_

* * *

Bullets rain down and Eames feels nothing but adrenaline race through his system. Not an ounce of fear is allowed in his body, what does he have left to fear? The piercing pain of bullets sliding through his body gives him pause and he falls to the group; everything goes black.

* * *

_There are more than angels watching _

_Over me.. I believe.. ohh, I believe._

* * *

When he wakes up it isn't in the office or the beaches of limbo, but at home. He slides his hands down his chest and feels his muscles flex underneath them with ease.

"That was a little _too_ close, Mr. Eames."

_Why?_ Of all the ghosts and voices that he could have drudged up from his own mind and conscious to torment himself, why this one?

"I do love to live dangerously, love."

It's out of his mouth before he can even think about it; a reflex that he thought was dead and gone.

Just like…

Arms circle him from behind and Eames has to close his eyes as that physical _ache_ begins to stir in his chest.

"I've missed you Eames. Have you missed me?" Arthur asks softly before pressing a kiss to Eames' neck.

Closing his suddenly misty eyes Eames struggles to swallow, "Every moment, darling. You have no idea how much."

Arthur makes a humming noise in the back of his throat and slowly pushes Eames onto his back. His face is relaxed and Eames can't help but rake his eyes over every curve of that face; the face that he's spent _hours_ and _endless nights_ trying to bring back into his mind's eye.

Never had he succeeded like this.

This is…he is…_perfect._

His arm feels heavy as he reaches up to caress that strong jaw line. The skin under his hand stretches as Arthur laughs softly and smiles down at him. Eames looks towards the window; around the room.

Everything is exactly like it was the morning of Arthur's death.

Eames lets out a shaky breath before bringing his gaze back towards Arthur.

"We fought that morning, you wanted to stay in bed and I _actually_ said that we needed to go in to work. I was excited to try that job, it was a challenge."

"Hmm…"Arthur hums as he closes his eyes and leans into the caress.

"If I had it all to do all over again, love…" Eames whispers. "I would say that I would love to stay in bed with you. I would tell you how much I love everything you do; how you do it…_God, Arthur._"

Arthur slides up his body to place his lips on Eames' forehead and a chain falls out of the front of his shirt. A gold band glistens in the sunlight and Eames stares at the inscription that mocks him.

"I could never find that you know? I searched all over the house and never found it."

Reaching out a hand to touch the glistening metal Eames starts when Arthur pulls back and rises from the bed with a soft grin on his face.

"Watch," He says backing away; taking the ring off of the chain.

And just like he used to do with his die, Arthur slides the ring across the top of the dresser. They both watch as it turns end over end and slides of the surface and onto the floor; under the _minute_ crack of the book case and out of sight.

Slowly crawling back up the bed Arthur places kisses on every part of Eames he can reach. When he reaches his stomach Eames takes his face in his hands.

"…With just _one _more day, darling," His voice catches as he stares into those beloved brown eyes. "Just…one more day. That's all I want."

* * *

_Now when you die, your life goes on _

_It doesn't end here, when you're gone _

_Every soul is filled with light _

_It never ends, if I'm right_

* * *

"Eames! Wake up, damn it!"

With a gasp he springs up from the chair and almost bashes his head into Yusuf's chin.

"There we go, easy does it. You're fine."

Another dream, of course it was.

By the time he gets home not one bar in town has been skipped and he barely makes it up the stairs to his bed. Eames vaguely remembers fumbling in the closet before collapsing onto Arthur's side of the bed.

* * *

_Our love can even reach, across- _

_Eternity.. I believe.. ohh, I believe._

* * *

Waking up, he feels his face pressed against an odd fabric. It's slick and not at all comfortable like their…_his_ sheets are. But it still smells like Arthur, so how can he pull away?

Hours pass before Eames finds the will to roll onto his back and fling his hand over his sensitive eyes. Metal bashes into his nose and Eames thinks of his dream. Could it…?

A fire ignites within him, Eames vaults out of bed and towards the bookcase. _Please, let it be here. _

_Please._

It's not a small bookshelf, but Eames feels like a man possessed as the shelf moves with ease under his desperately seeking hands.

And there it is.

Dust has gathered around it along with other disgusting pieces, but Eames takes the ring into his hand with a reverence that brings tears to his own eyes. Carefully returning to the bed Eames drags the leather jacket and white shirt closer to himself as he stares at the inscription,

_Forever-I Believe._

The very first time they admitted they loved each other Arthur had warned Eames that he wouldn't be just another fling.

"I want forever Eames, as long as you can give me."

"From now until we meet again, darling. Always."

"You think we'll meet again?" Arthur asks with a laugh. "After we die, I mean?"

"Where else would I want to be? Believe it, darling."

"What if we don't end up in the same place?"

"…Well, darling," Eames rolls onto Arthur. "I'll have to be _extra_ good so that we do."

The sex that night could only be described as making love, there are no other words. When their breathing had returned to normal Arthur had laid his head against Eames' chest and said,

"Alright, I believe."

Clutching the ring and clothes close Eames inhales the smell of his lover.

"I believe, darling. So I'll be good until I get to see you again…where else would I want to be?"

* * *

_Every now and then _

_Soft as breath upon my skin _

_I feel you, come back again.. _

_And I believe.._

_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, comments feed the muse monster! RAWR! :D


End file.
